


Ten Years Gone

by ellaaa25



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya Lives, Azgeda, COSTIA/LEXA IS IN THE PAST, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, Costia (The 100) Lives, F/F, Family, Feels, Geographical Isolation, Happy Ending, Isolation, Lexa Lives, Missing Persons, Past Relationship(s), Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Ten Years Later, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, everyone loves everyone else, fighting pits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: Lexa is in need of Wanheda but she had been gone for 10 years. If she doesn't return the clans will go to war. Envoys are sent to find her and come back with more than they bargained for.CLEXA ENDGAME! NO ONE WILL GET BETWEEN THEM I SWEAR!!!!





	1. A visit North

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this got stuck in my head and I had to get it out. It won't be a long one, maybe 5-6 chapters.
> 
> [P.S. thanks to the guest reviewer and ClexaPetrova who suggested I should state whether it would be Clexa or not. (IT TOTALLY IS)]

“We need to find Clarke.”

Raven’s words echoed around the Commanders tent. Only her most trusted were with her and Raven felt honoured to be included.

“Guards, leave us.” The guards near the door left, leaving Lexa, Octavia, Anya and Lincoln alone with Raven. Lexa sat staring at her friend, wondering how it had come to this.

“It has been ten years, I do not even know where we would start. We don’t even know if she is still alive.” 

Not a day had gone by in which Lexa didn’t think about the blonde-haired woman who stole her heart. She had fled after the bloodshed of the mountain. Lexa had betrayed them to save her people and left Clarke to make the ultimate choice. It haunted the Commander to this day and she could only imagine what Clarke felt.

“We know she went North. Every other direction has been searched high and low for her over the years. She must be north.” Octavia was adamant.

Anya placed a caring hand on the warrior’s shoulder. “Octavia, we must be hopeful, but we cannot be blind in our ideas. Clarke went through something a lot more traumatic than all of us could ever imagine.” Anya then turned to the others, “If she is still alive, she may not be where we think she is. North is the only place we haven’t looked and that is because of Nia. As she is now gone, and Roan is King, we can send an envoy to him for help. But we must search for the ghosts and legends of all the clans, because if Clarke doesn’t want to be found, nothing will bring her out of the shadows.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think Clarke has a choice.” Lincoln stated. “There are responsibilities and duties she is needed for. In this case, I just hope we find her in time.”

Lexa turned away from the group and watched the sun set out over her balcony. “She has no idea how much the alliance, the coalition, depends on her legacy and image. It will fall without her here.” She took a deep breather before turning to once again face her friends. “Anya, organise an envoy north. Ask Roan for his help, even if it is just a whisper of her whereabouts. Lincoln, can you and Octavia send groups to the other clans and see if anything has changed? Any whispers of a ghost long thought gone.”

The three of them left quickly to get to their groups moving along. Raven watched them shut the door before she went over and joined Lexa on her balcony. “And what are we to do, Commander?”

Lexa exhaled loudly before answering. “We set up the celebration for the anniversary of the Mountains defeat and pray they find her. If she isn’t found by then, the coalition will crumble. They all want to see Wanheda. She is a legend to them. They think I am hiding her in the tower so I have her power over death. They need to see she is her own person and that she is free of any chains. They fear her, and if they think I am controlling her in any way, I will not see the next sunrise. It has been ten years, the clans want answers.”

“The clans can die in a hole. They want to be in charge and are looking for any reason to go to war and try and get it. Unfortunately for us, this plan could actually work. I will have my guys set up defences throughout Polis. If it all goes to hell, they will stop them.” Raven hesitated before asking her final question. “What should I tell Abby?”

“Nothing. She has suffered enough these past years without Clarke. Don’t get her hopes up about this. Until I have physically held Clarke in my arms, I won’t believe she is safe and neither will Abby. Let her be.” Raven nodded at Lexa’s explanation before she left the throne room to get everything settled. 

Lexa just stood watching the sunset. Her fears were minimal, but she did worry. There had been whispers coming out of the north a few years back about Clarke, but they had no political allies in which to contact to enquire of their validity. By the time they did, years had passed and the trail was gone. 

This time, Lexa wouldn’t take no for an answer. She would follow every lead to the end. She didn’t care for herself, but Clarke was something different. She was the light in her life and after all these years, it still burnt strong. 

“I will find you Clarke. You may hate me for it, but you need to come home. We need you, more than you could know.”  
   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

2 weeks later – Azgeda throne room.

“Anya. I did not expect to be checked up on so soon. What brings you to the North?” 

Anya kept her expression blank whenever she had to speak with politicians. She never wanted to give them an edge by showing them what she felt. “I am looking for a ghost. Wanheda. She disappeared ten years ago and we need to find her. We have searched high and low throughout the clans over time, but this is the first time we have had the opportunity to look North. I ask, on behalf of Heda, for any information you may have on Wanheda.”

Roan watched the stoic woman with great interest. HE quickly rid is throne room of all its occupants and left himself and Anya alone. “Why should I? Even if I had heard of such a person, why on earth would I let you near her? She fled from the south, from you and the commander. Why would I help you send her back to the place of her nightmares?”

“You know where she is?” Anya asked excitedly. “Please Roan, you must tell me!”

“I MUST DO NOTHING!” the Azgeda King thundered. “You have given me no reason to try trust you, nor any reason to give you any information. Until you do, I will not even think of telling you anything.” Roan stood and turned to leave but was stopped by a quietly spoken “wait”. He turned to see Anya almost in tears. He stopped and waited until she started to speak before he moved again.

“The coalition is starting to turn on Lexa. She has kept them at peace so long, some of the clans are looking to start a fight. They are using Clarke’s absence as that reasoning. Threats are coming in left and right. They want proof of Clarke being free of Lexa’s influence. They say Lexa is only keeping the peace as she has control of death. If we can’t prove that to be false, Lexa won’t last much longer than the anniversary of the Mountains fall. We need her. She is missed and loved from afar, but we need her back, so she can save us all. Again.” 

Anya fell silent and waited with bated breath to hear what Roan had to stay. 

“Two guards will escort you to the guests’ quarters. I need to think on this. Please don’t try to leave the palace, it is still not a nice place for the Trikru. I will be with you tomorrow with my decision.” 

Roan watched as Anya was escorted out deep in thought but with a flicker of hope on her face. The king turned and walked out of his throne room, making his way to the family wing of the palace. Only he resided there, and it was the safest place for him to sit and think. Whatever he decided would have massive ramifications for the entire coalition, but it wasn’t his decision to make.

He made his way out of the palace and into the stables to get his horse. He quickly saddled up and rode hard and fast to the northern most part of Azgeda. Very few venture out there, and only two lived their full time. Roan met with them biweekly and brought them supplies. He wasn’t due to visit for another ten days, but circumstances change.

It took him until almost sundown to reach the home. It was small and quaint, but it looked strong. It had to be to survive the cold. He dismounted and tied up his horse. Very few animals could survive here, but so long as he didn’t stay to long his steed would be fine. Roan strode towards the door and knocked three times before stepping back and waiting.

The door was opened slightly, and Roan looked down with a grin. “Weren’t you told not to open the door to strangers?”

The girl pulled the door open more fully. “You aren’t a stranger! You’re Uncle Roan.”

“Very true.” Roan chuckled. “Can I come in? I need to talk to one of your guardians.”

The girl stepped aside more fully and let him. “They are out hunting. One of them should be back soon” 

Roan jumped as a gravelly voice made itself known from behind him. “I am back now. And I am wondering why you are here 10 days early.” He turned to see a woman rugged up in all the clothes she could possibly wear.  
 


	2. Decisions and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan's meeting with the woman is more complicated than any thought it would be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't cliffhangers suck?

Roan followed the cloaked woman further north into a clearing. “What are you doing here Roan? You were here a few days ago. I could have killed you.”

Roan nodded. “Okay. I get that, but this is urgent.” The pair stood in silence until Roan got impatient and started talking. “I got a visitor at the palace. A Trikru General named Anya. They are apparently searching the coalition for Wanheda and the North is the last place they had to look.”

The woman stiffened. “Why now?”

“Some clans are looking for a reason to start a war. The disappearance of Wanheda is there newest ploy. They are saying Lexa is hiding her in the tower, so she has dominion over death with Wanheda chained. They need her help.”

The woman scoffed. “It’s a pity she’s dead then, isn’t it?” 

Roan’s voice was quiet when he responded. “We both know that’s not true. She may be buried deep and hidden far away but she is still around.”

The woman snarled. “She is gone. She died five years ago in those pits. She isn’t coming back.”

“She is always going to be there. No matter how hard she doesn’t want to be.”

The woman launched herself at the king. She knocked him down and had him pinned to the icy floor. “Wanheda died when she slit my throat and almost killed me. Clarke survived that fight, and so did I. That demon, that mythical figure, didn’t.”

She pulled herself off the king and walked over to the other side of the clearing. “I won’t go back, and neither will she. The only reason we have any peace is because we are here. Away from Polis, from people. You saved us from the pits five years ago and hid us up here. We aren’t the people we used to be. You will have a tough time convincing her to even talk to you about it. And I won’t help you.”

“You may not have a choice. They need Clarke if they want to survive. What do you think will happen after they take out Lexa, hmm? They will go after the Trikru and the Skaikru. Your tribe, then Clarke’s. That is thousands of people!” 

“What is going on?” Another woman made her way into the clearing having heard the argument from afar. “Roan, why are you here?”

Roan sighed. “Clarke, long story short, if “Wanheda” doesn’t go back to Polis and prove she isn’t a prisoner of Lexa by the anniversary of the Mountain’s defeat, they will go to war. The clans are getting antsy and want a war, using Wanheda as the current excuse.”

Clarke made her way over to the first woman and gripped her hand for support. “Wanheda is dead. I don’t want her to come out and be celebrated. Besides, I don’t know if I will survive going home. They will expect so much from me. I ran, Roan. So fast and so far, that when I got into trouble I had no one to turn to.” 

Roan made his way closer to Clarke. He pulled the woman into his arms and held her close. “They just want to see you. If you are seen, they will stop worrying. You don’t owe them anything. Not an explanation or an excuse. Nothing. You served your time in the pits, even if you didn’t deserve to do any. They still love you, and yes, they need your help, but I highly doubt that is the reason they came to find you. I guarantee you that Lexa could get herself out of any situation, political or otherwise. This was their excuse to come running.”

Clarke took a deep breath in before stepping out of Roan’s embrace. “I refuse to go alone, so you, sister, are coming with me.” The statement was aimed at the first woman. “But what about Madi?”

“Take her with you both. You have lived in exile as punishment since you left the pits. Even Nia would have felt what you are doing to yourself was harsh. Five years out here with only Madi and each other? I know your reasoning why, but you deserve to go home to the warmth and the sun. Both of you do.”

“What if they hate me? Hate us for hiding?” Clarke sounded broken.

“They could never hate you. After everything you did for them, including after the mountain, they have no reason to hate you. If they did, they wouldn’t ask for you to come back.” Roan ran his hands through his hair. “Look, I am going to go back to see Madi, you two discuss and see if you want to come.”

Roan left the pair alone. Clarke started the conversation. “Not much of a choice is it?”

The woman scoffed. “No, but at least they will be expecting you. They think I am dead and have been for 12 years, you were always thought to be alive. Even if it was just in ghost stories.” She just sighed. “We’ve already made up our minds, haven’t we?” 

Clarke just nodded. “We have never had the easy life, have we?”

“The last five years have been good. Quiet and calm.”

“True. It just had to end.” Clarke said. “So Costia, are you ready to go home?”

Costia shook her head. “I never will be sister, but we have to.”  
   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When they got back to the small hut, they informed Roan and Madi of their decision. Roan just nodded grimly, while Madi was excited for the adventure. She had been born in the slums of Azgeda and Clarke and Costia had raised her since she was five after they found her half dead in a gutter four years’ earlier. The three were family and they had stuck close together since then. 

They made their way back to palace after packing up their home. They doubted they would be back for a while and needed to protect it from the weather. 

Roan gave them a room in the family wing for the evening, hoping the comfort would help them feel safe.

The next morning, he had Anya brought to the throne room. He didn’t waste anytime and got straight to the point.

“I found her. She is now in the palace.”

Anya’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Thank god. When can she leave?”

“She and her family will leave with you today.”

Anya was confused. “What family?”

“A sister and a young child. I need you too not ask them too many questions. Let them be until you get to Polis. When they arrive, leave the three of them alone with Lexa. You may announce her to the clans, but after that leave them be. No Trikru, no Skaikru, no guards, no you. Just the four of them.”

“You think you can give me orders?” Anya was fuming.

“He can’t, but I can.” Clarke’s voice sounded from behind Anya. The woman spun in shock, unaware anyone else was with them. Clarke was severely pale and wore more layers than Anya thought was necessary, but she was still Clarke. “I won’t go unless that condition I met. There are things Lexa needs to know. She can tell you after, but right now you don’t need to know.” Her only exposed skin was her face, and it betrayed nothing.

Clarke was hoping to be able to show her face in Polis and then leave again, but she highly doubted that would happen. Her mother would want to know who she was with and from there it would snowball into an avalanche of questions and she didn’t want to deal with it. Lexa deserved to know her two former lovers were not only alive, but as close as sisters, before anyone else did. 

“Okay. If it gets you to come, then okay. But we need to leave soon. This morning if possible. The sooner we get back the better.”

“That’s fine. We are ready to go. Roan is coming with us.”

Anya nodded, slightly thrown about the extra information she was getting. Her objective was met, find Wanheda, but she expected her to be alone. Instead, she had the support of a family and a king.

“Just one question Clarke and I swear I won’t ask another.” Anya waited until the blonde nodded her acceptance of the deal before continuing. “What sister?”

Clarke just smiled. “Not all sisters are related by blood. We came together in a horrible place and had each other’s backs till the end. We are sisters in all but blood and she would not let me go alone.”

“Fair enough. Lets’ get moving. It is a ten-day journey to Polis and a lot of people are eager to see you.” Anya smiled at Clarke. The blonde only remembered her as a tough war general and was slightly unnerved by the sight. 

“We will meet you by the stables in ten minutes. We leave then.” Clarke left Anya and Roan alone and went to get Costia and Madi. Her journey through the palace was quick and she found the pair joking around and laughing. “Time to go you two.”

They quickly got up and collected their belongings. Costia made her way over to Clarke while Madi got her final things sorted.

“Are you sure about this? You and Lexa have a lot of history to work through.”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? She is your ex-girlfriend as well.” Clarke threw the question back at Costia, wanting to avoid the question for as long as possible.

Costia sighed. “That love was fading to friendship when I got captured. It wouldn’t have lasted, I see that now. Seven years in the pits cleared a lot of things up for me, one of which being Lexa and I were destined to be each other’s first loves, but not each other’s last. Lexa found hers in you, I am yet to find mine. Maybe she will be in Polis, I don’t know. I do know that Lexa, my childhood friend, is who I miss. I do not have Lexa in my heart as a lover, I have her in my heart as family.”

Madi came over to join them and they made their way to the stables. Clarke was thinking deeply and Costia was startled when she came out of her head so fast. “Regardless of our history, I still love Lexa. It has been ten years. I spent five of those in a pit fighting for others entertainment. It changes my perspective. If we didn’t go back, I could happily stay away forever. Now I will see her again, and I doubt I will ever be able to leave her.”

Costia grinned. “Madi, love. It looks like we are moving to Polis.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as Madi cheered. The poor girl had longed to see the world but Clarke and Costia weren’t going to leave their home. This attempted coup by the ambassadors is the best thing that could have happened for Madi. It made her guardians move.

They walked the last hundred metres to the stables and found Roan and Anya ready to go. Anya had a few guards, but not an overwhelming amount. Anya was watching inquisitively at Costia. The woman was always covered from head to toe, with only her eyes and nose exposed. It unnerved people and it was unnerving Anya. Costia longed to hug the woman who had helped train her and raise her, but couldn’t. Lexa needed to know first.

Roan broke the growing tension. “Lets’ get moving. A long ride awaits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? This may end up being shorter than i expected (only 3-4 chapters)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are my life
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxox


	3. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than one person comes back from the grave and lives are changed forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I don't own the 100

It was an awkward journey. Costia didn’t speak much, Anya was struggling to find common ground with the people from the north and Clarke was stuck in the past. She kept reliving her days in the Mountain and what she did to earn the name Wanheda. It haunted her, and the others respected her enough that they didn’t try and bring her into the present. 

Roan was in charge of keeping Madi occupied, and it humoured the Trikru guards to see the Azgeda King so playful and carefree. Little did Roan know, his actions caring for a child were the only thing that kept Clarke and Costia settled and sane. They needed the days to prepare and Madi was nothing if not a handful. She was excited and hyper, not a good combination on a long trip.

The days were long but eventually they arrived. Anya had sent a messenger on ahead before they left so when they reached the gates they just rode straight in. The group drew some strange looks before they recognised the general in front. 

Clarke had joined Costia in covering most of her skin, leaving only her eyes and nose visible. She didn’t want the public to know she was there before she was ready for them to know.

They got off their horses at the bottom of the tower. Anya, Roan, Clarke, Costia and Madi went in and then up the elevator to the top floor. Anya led the way to the throne room and asked them to wait outside. 

Anya entered the room first and found all the clan ambassadors, including Raven for the Skaikru, Lexa and Indra in the room, along with a few guards dotted around the room.

“Heda. I apologise for the interruption. I have found what you asked for. Would you like it taken to your chambers or brought in here?” Anya asked Lexa.

Lexa stood, well aware of who was outside that door. “Yes, bring it in please.” She could show them all that Wanheda was not under her control and she was free. It would halt the plans for war in their tracks and she was ready for that particular stress to be over.

Anya turned and left the room, returning with two covered women, a young child and the King of Azgeda. Roan went to stand with his ambassador while Madi and Costia trailed behind Clarke. Clarke walked towards Lexa and knelt at her feet. She kept her head held high and looked directly into the green eyes that had haunted her dreams.

Lexa swallowed. She would recognise those eyes anywhere. “Stand and remove your coverings.” Clarke stood and slowly unwrapped the scarf from her head. 

As soon as Raven caught a glimpse of her light blonde her she inhaled sharply before looking towards Anya with an inquisitive look in her eye. The general nodded, confirming her suspicions. Raven relaxed in her chair, feeling calm for the first time since this mess had started.

Clarke finished removing her scarf and then addressed Lexa for the first time in ten years.

“Heda.”

“Wanheda.” Lexa had just confirmed the ambassadors’ worst fears. Some of them knew they would be dead before the sunset that day. “Would you care to inform myself and the ambassadors where you have been? Some… questions on the state of your living arrangements have come to light and I would like if you could clear them up for me?”

Clarke could see the curiosity in Lexa’s own eyes and fought back a slight grin. “The last five years I have lived in the most northern part of Azgeda in peace.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Clarke. She was not making it easy for her. “And the five years before that.”

“Hell.” Clarke answered simply. Most of the ambassadors were confused, including Raven, but Lexa, Roan, Costia and the Azgeda ambassador knew what she meant. 

“Care to elaborate further?”

Clarke nodded. “Of course, Heda. ‘Hell’ is the name of Azgeda’s secret prison. Their most important, violent, secret and special captives go there. They make you fight for the amusement of the queen, her officials, her friends. Often times you fight to the death. Roan got me and my sister out five years ago and we stayed in the north.”

Clarke said it as though she was discussing the weather, but Lexa could see the pain in her eyes. It hurt her to see the blonde in pain.

The ambassadors were in stunned silence and Lexa took the opportunity to address them. “I hope any plans you were making on behalf of Wanheda being my captive are now scraped. Peace is here to stay. If you want to fight, fight amongst your own clans. Keep it out of my coalition. Now all of you get out. This meeting is finished.” All the ambassadors bar Raven left quickly. They had to inform their leaders back in their villages of the change in plan.

Lexa, Anya, Raven, Clarke, Roan, Costia and Madi were the only ones still left in the throne room. They just stood there in silence until Raven couldn’t take it anymore. She launched herself into Clarkes arms and they held each other close. There were whispered words of apologies and love between the two. Being apart had shown the two how much they valued the other. They had had a hard past, but that was forgotten for the good times they experienced. 

Lexa let the go for a few minutes before she spoke. “I am sorry to interrupt, but Anya’s note said there was something you had to speak to me alone about. I think it would be best if we got that out of the way now so after you can reconnect with your loved ones. I am hoping you will be staying for more than just today?” 

Clarke could see that Lexa was quite worried that she would leave again. “It depends on how this goes I guess. Rae, Anya, Roan, Madi could you leave us please? Maybe go round up the people I need to see? I am sure there are a lot of them.”

Raven nodded. “Yeah, we can do that. We had your mum brought here as well. She doesn’t know why though. What do you want me to do there?”

Clarke had thought long and hard about this. “Bring her as well. I will see her first after I speak to Lex.” She didn’t notice the old nickname slip out, but Costia and Lexa did. Costia watched as her former love smiled brilliantly at the name and she had no doubt that she still loved Clarke. She also had no doubt that she felt nothing but friendship for Lexa. That smile used to be able to put Costia on her arse, but now it didn’t do much more than make her feel happy.

“Okay Clarke. Good luck with Lexa.” Raven nodded to the Commander before she left with the others.

Clarke and Lexa just looked at each other for a minute before Clarke inhaled deeply and motioned for Lexa to sit. Lexa sat on her throne and Clarke stood in front of her and paced. Costia had moved to the Azgeda ambassadors chair and made herself comfortable.

“Look Lexa. I don’t want to go into my time in hell that much. But I found out some things you need to know.”

Lexa cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I was thrown in a cell with another woman. She had been there for a couple of years already and she protected me from the worst of it initially. When we got into the fighting, we helped patched each other up. We came as close as sisters. When Roan got us out five years ago we stayed together and went north.”

“I gathered this due to the woman who is sitting over there. Why is it important?” Lexa was patient with Clarke, letting her get it out in her own time.

Clarke stopped pacing and just knelt in front of Lexa and held her hands to her chest. “When we first met she said she was a Trikru. Had been captured by Nia to punish the commander. Does that sound like anyone you know?”

Lexa shook her head. “Only Costia, but she is gone.” 

“No Lexa.” Clarke said quietly. “She isn’t. She is here with us right now.”

Lexa just stared at the blonde as though she was crazy. She pulled her hands free and stood before stalking over to the still hooded Costia.

“Take off your hood and scarves.” Costia quickly did as she was asked. Both Clarke and Costia watched as Lexa’s expression went from one of disbelief, to hope, to shock and then to horror as Costia’s face was finally revealed. 

Lexa slowly raised her hand to the scarred flesh on her neck. “If I had known you were still alive…”

Costia leant into the touch. “There is nothing you could have done. No one except Nia knew I was there. You grieved me and moved on. You created the coalition, you fell in love again. Please believe me when I say I don’t blame you for this.”

Lexa grabbed her first love in her arms and held her close. “I can never tell you enough how sorry I am for what you went through.” Lexa stepped back and then looked at the women who had just come back from the dead. “So, you are sisters now?”

Clarke grinned at Costia. “Yeah. We couldn’t be closer. Madi is the third part of our family. We have been through so much together that life without her in it seems like a nightmare.” Clarke turned to Lexa. “Where do we go from here?”

Lexa already had a plan for that. “You can stay here. I have rooms for the three of you. You can reconnect with friends and family from the past or just stay indoors. Whatever you decide, I will support you. If you want to go to live with the Skaikru or the Trikru, even if you want to go back north, know that you will always have a place with me.”

Clarke turned to Costia, “Cos, you could go and find Anya or whoever and tell them you are still alive?”

Costia chuckled, “Alright. I know where I am not needed.” Costia left the two women alone.

Clarke went and sat on the steps in front of Lexa’s throne and Lexa joined her. Clarke held Lexa’s hand close. “What do we do now?”

Clarke turned to see Lexa’s face not even 5 inches from hers. 

Lexa whispered to Clarke, “Whatever it is, so long as we are together, I don’t care.” Lexa then closed the gap between their lips and for the first time in ten years, Lexa felt whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? It is finished for now but could definetely do a few one shots of Clarke and Costia seeing their friends and family for the first time in ten years.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is it??? Comments and Kudos are really greatly appreciated. Let me know where you want this to go.


End file.
